


S.O.B

by Sandystorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Muggle Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandystorm/pseuds/Sandystorm
Summary: A quiet evening in the common room takes a humorous turn.





	S.O.B

Lily rolled off the chair clutching her sides, tears rolling down her cheeks as she laughed. "You... Your mum..." she gasped between bouts of laughter  
Sirius edged away, looking nervous, "I think there's something wrong with your girlfriend Prongs."  
That just set off fresh peals of laughter. The usually serious and studious redhead was a giggling heap on the floor of the common room.  
Now all the marauders' were starting to look nervous.  
"Err... Lils, everyone's staring. And I don't see how my mum's a laughing matter to be honest." Sirius muttered.  
"TBH." Lily laughed, sitting up as she got a grip on herself.  
"TB what?" James asked his girlfriend confused.  
She grinned "It's a muggle thing TBH, to be honest, TTYL, talk to you later, they're acronyms we use in emails."  
"So why does that have you laughing like that?" James asked quizzically, clearly thinking his girlfriend had lost the plot.  
"Beeeecause, I never knew what Sirius' middle name was until I saw it written at the bottom of that application."  
"So it means something to muggles?" Sirius asked confused.  
"Yep!" she chirped popping the p.  
"Well?" James prompted, even Remus and Peter had paused their game of exploding snap curious.  
She grinned drawing it out, "Well we all know Sirius' mum is anti... well anti-anything none pureblood." there were unanimous nods, "What would you say if you knew that Siruis Orion Black's initials, S.O.B, to us - awful filthy despicable muggles - literally meant son of a bitch!"  
Sirius looked like Christmas, Easter and his Birthday had all come at once, grinning he hopped to his feet "Excuse me, I have a letter to write."  
"Wait mate the Auror application!" James called to his mates retreating back.  
"No time, this is way more important!"  
There was a boom as the neglected game of snap exploded.


End file.
